


Beats Cleaning Toilets

by Robomantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chores, Face-Fucking, Facials, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a unique way of dividing up chores and responsibilities. Dean would do just about anything to avoid cleaning the damn toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats Cleaning Toilets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> My first Wincest fic ever! 
> 
> Also, the award for least sexy fic title ever goes tooo....... :)

Sam and Dean had been playing this game for as long as they can remember. It was a game of give and take between them that started when they were little. They would always be left with their own chores to do, their own little duties, and the moment their dad left the bartering would begin.

There were chores Sam hated and those that Dean couldn't stand and after hashing out the details they'd come to an arrangement. Arguments were inevitable, but they always worked it out in the end. On the rare occasions when their dad rented a house for a brief while Dean would almost always end up with the dishes and the mopping while Sam had to clean the toilets. Dean was more than willing to do more work just as long as he didn't have to touch the damn toilet.

Growing up didn't change much between them. When they were on the road and hopping from motel to motel, Dean would take cleaning the guns and knives over laundry duty any day while Sam would gladly go out and fetch dinner if he could have the first (and hottest) shower.

Getting themselves a steady home of sorts in the bunker left them, once again, in the situation of bartering their duties between them.

“Toilets really need cleaning.” Sam said, as he came out of the bathroom one day.

“So what are you telling me for?” Dean asked, barely raising his head from the book he was half-assed scanning through.

“I cooked and did the dishes. That means you're on toilet duty.” Sam replied with a cheeky dimpled grin.

“I do not do toilets, Sammy. You know I fucking hate that.”

“I really don't get your issue with cleaning the toilet. I mean you and I are the only ones that use it. Just put on some damn gloves on and step to it.” Sam said, clearly enjoying himself a little too much.

“It's just... fuckin' nasty man!”

“Oh cry cry, ya big baby. You deal with nastier shit than our toilet on a regular basis.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Come on, work with me here, Sammy. You do the toilet and I'll do something else.”

“Like what, exactly? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but we're pretty set right now.” Sam said. Dean sighed because he was right. There wasn't really anything left undone that needed doing. Hell, even the weapons were clean enough to eat off of. Apparently this is what Dean got for taking advantage of a short break and actually getting shit done for once. He'd worked himself in a corner with this bathroom situation.

“So... think of something else. Anything.” Dean said and the moment the word passed his lips, he cringed. Sam got that mischievous smile on his face and bit his lower lip in a way that always meant trouble. It was a face that would have been more at home on Dean's face than Sam's, truth be told.

“Anything, Dean?” Sam said, stalking forward and leering.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Dean asked carefully, suddenly very aware of just how tall his Sasquatch of a brother was as Sam leaned into his space.

“I think there are things you could be doing on your knees that are a lot more pleasant than cleaning the toilet.” Sam said, brushing a thumb across Dean's lower lip. Dean resisted the urge to bite his brother's thumb and instead glared.

“Tryin' to make a prostitute out of your own brother, Sammy? Shame on you.” Dean chastised, but he wouldn't deny that his cock had twitched just a little at the though of his little brother putting him on his knees.

“Offer going once.... going twice....” Sam said, palming at his cock through his jeans to draw Dean's attention to the swell of his erection.

“Jesus, fine.” Dean said with a little roll of his eyes. Sam just chuckled because he hadn't missed the blush on Dean's cheeks that made his freckles stand out all the more and the way he licked his lips as his eyes traveled downward..

Dean slid down to his knees and shoved Sam back against the wall by his hips. He made quick work of undoing Sam's jeans and yanking them down around his ankles. He had to make a show of being put out, of course, or else it wouldn't count as a chore, despite the fact that the hard on tenting his pants was a bit of a dead giveaway.

“Gotta do a good job though, Dean. Otherwise it doesn't count.” Sam said.

“Oh it's gonna fuckin' count.” Dean said, giving Sam a sharp look. He leaned forward and pressed the outline of Sam's cock against his briefs, pressing his mouth against the head of Sam's cock through the fabric and blowing out a hot humid breath. Sam huffed and let his head drop against the wall. Dean continued to mouth at the hard length of Sam's cock until the fabric was soaked through and clinging to him.

Dean slowly pulled Sam's underwear down, watching as the flushed length of his cock sprung free to rest against his belly. He realized that at least some of the wetness on his underwear had been from the precome steadily leaking from Sam's dick. Dean gave the length of it a good squeeze, milking more of the clear fluid from the tip of Sam's cock, only licking it away when it was a split second from dripping down.

“Jesus Dean. Fucking tease.” Sam groaned as Dean continued his rhythm of squeezing and licking gently at the head. Dean gave Sam a long lick from the base of his cock up to that spot just under his head that drove him crazy, letting his tongue flick out and the end just to feel Sam shudder under him. He rubbed the swollen head across his lips like a balm and finally pushed down to engulf Sam in the wet heat of his mouth.

“Oh fuuuck....” Sam groaned threading his fingers through the spikes of Dean's hair. Dean kept his hair short, but apparently it was just long enough to give Sam some grip. He pulled Dean down and Dean didn't resist. His cock was throbbing in his pants as his brother guided his head up and down, bobbing on his cock. He scrambled to undo his jeans to release some of the pressure. For all that Dean made a show of resisting Sam, he loved it when Sam would take control, using Dean's mouth for his own pleasure.

“Fuck that looks good. Wanna come on your fucking face.” Sam growled, watching Dean hungrily. Dean pulled back against the force of Sam's hand and came off his cock with a wet pop.

“Wait a minute, that was not part of the deal.” Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah, so let's make it part of the deal.” Sam said, running a finger across the wet swell of Dean's lip.

“You clean the toilets this time and next time. Dishes too.” Dean said. Sam laughed.

“Sure thing, Dean. Now come on, back in your mouth.” he said, impatiently as he pressed the head of his cock against Dean's lips. Dean rolled his eyes, but slid his mouth down the hot hard length just the same. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip each time as he came up. Sam had a grip on his hair again and was pulling Dean down, groaning as Dean relaxed his throat and pressed his nose against the dark hair around the base of Sam's cock.

“Jesus, that's it. Just like that.” Sam said. He held Dean down for a moment and Dean swallowed around his cock before Sam finally let him pull back to take a breath. Dean had pulled his cock out and was stroking it steadily as Sam guided him up and down, greedily plunging his cock into his brother's mouth.

“Gonna make yourself come? Come on, Dean. Lemme see it.” Sam said, practically panting as his eyes darted between Dean's mouth spread wide around his cock and the way he was jacking himself, hard and fast, his jeans opened just enough to pull himself out.

Dean was trying to maintain suction, but the pace Sam had set for him and the way he kept bucking his hips until Dean's throat was spasming around him made it impossible to keep the saliva and precome from dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Dean looked up to see Sam staring down at him, looking wrecked and almost delirious as he fucked into Dean's mouth.

“Goddamn. So fucking close. Get ready.” Sam said. With a few more punishing thrusts of his hips, Sam finally pulled out of Dean's mouth and started stroking himself. Dean leaned back on his heels, his mouth open and eyes closed. As the first hot wet spatters of come splashed across tongue, his cheek, his brow, he felt his own orgasm chasing right after Sam's. Sam worked every last drop out, smearing it across Dean's lips until he finally collapsed back again the wall, breathless and laughing.

“Fuck, that was definitely worth cleaning the toilet.” Sam said.

“Twice! And the dishes.” Dean added, “Now can you please get me something to wipe my face off, ya big freak?”

Sam left and came back with a warm wet washcloth and let Dean clean himself up.

“You know, Sammy... the Impala could use a good thorough cleaning.” Dean said after he'd cleaned the come from his face and hands (his jeans were a bit beyond the help of a washcloth). Sam raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Well, I haven't let you fuck me in awhile...” he said. Sam just grinned and Dean had a pretty good feeling Sammy was gonna have a date with a bucket of soapy water and some turtle wax the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
